Difficulties of being a halfa
by BloodyKitty230
Summary: Teodora isn't your average young adult, besides schooling and parents being worried about you 24/7 there's also another thing she has to worry about; being a halfa. Whether or not she is comfortable with the fact that she is one, she must fight against the odds and at the same time keep it a secret from her loved ones as well as her childhood crush. What will she do?
1. Strangers in the night

Being at school now, especially when it was just the middle of the week felt like it would make the day longer, and Teodora didn't want any of it, but what choice did she have? She surely didn't want her parents arrested for her skipping school like others did. What made the day better for the senior was seeing her best friend Morgan, a childhood friend who she had a crush on since they were at least eleven or twelve at the most. Even though they were very close friends she didn't tell him yet about the fact that she was a halfa, and how it had happened to her, and honestly she was afraid to tell him. Would he understand? Or would he be scared and leave?

_ "Hey there Teo, how's everything going?" _Morgan questioned as he approached her with the usual grin crossing his lips.

_ "Eh, it could be better besides the fact that I got a Math test." _The eighteen-year-old huffed, hazel eyes rolling in displeasure. _"What 'bout you?" _

Fixing his backpack straps on his shoulders he shifted his weight as he looked at his brunette friend. _"The class I'm in, we have to do a bunch of tests or something which will REALLY kill my muscles the day after." _He chuckled.

The halfa laughed, a smile now spreading on her lips. _"Really? Dude that sucks, but it's not worse than a Math test that's for sure." _

The first period bell rang than for classes to begin, and by the looks of it on her schedule, Math class was up first. Thank god it was just algebra and not some class like geometry.

_ "I'll see you around Morgan." _Came the voice of the young adult, kind and sweet.

_ "Bye Teodora." _Morgan gave a nod and gently hugged her after making sure no adults were around to say their affection was to personal. Quickly he left down the hall to reach his first class which was biology.

Letting out a sigh she went down the other way to her Math classroom to begin the day and get it over with. She'd be lucky right now if she got a C on her test and not an F. With her messenger bag hitting her side she made her way to the class to begin the day of school.

Eventually the day was finally over despite finding out after school she had gotten a C+ on her test which was slightly a benefit. It wasn't until after that her friend Morgan texted her on her cell phone, telling her he would have to stay after school so they couldn't hang out. Was he in trouble again? With a sigh she put her phone in her pocket and instead of walking had decided to change into her ghost form and fly back. Going behind a nearby tree after making sure no one was around to spot her she changed, went invisible and flew into the sky, heading towards home.

There was only two problems with her changing into ghost form and using her powers to be able to help herself, there was a small limit. Because of her still developing powers and her learning how to use a lot o them, sometimes situations didn't go the way she planned. For instance her power to be able to turn invisible was hard for her to do, though it got better, she sometimes was able to be seen when she was flying into the air instead of being invisible.

Finally for what seemed like hours, she had arrived home and landed in the nearby empty ally and changed back into her human form. Getting into the house she looked around. _"Mom?.. Dad?- anyone!?" _After a few moments of silence she figured they went out, and her guessing proved her right because she had found a sticky note on the fridge and below it wrote in cursive.

_ "Dear Teodora, _

_ Your father and I had been called into work just minutes apart so we won't know when we'll be home. There is some cold cuts in the fridge, junk food in the pantry, and some healthy fruit in the fridge too- choose wisely!" _

_Love, _

_Anne and Robert Farris _

With a small sigh she ran a hand through her hair and threw the note out. So much for being fed a steak and rice for dinner. _"Guess I'll do my homework first." _Seeing as she had a small writing assignment and some questions from Science class to answer he wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible. Making her way to the second story of their home she got to her room, put her sneakers into her closet as well as the jacket, and put her messenger bag by her desk. Sitting down and taking her work out she got started with the assignment.

After an hour or so she had finished the first one which was easy, and luckily did her writing portion of her homework first. What threw her off was a sudden tapping at her window, which made her turn to see nothing there. _"Probably the wind." _Turning back in her chair and facing forward she continued, that was until she heard it again and got a bit frustrated.

Rising from her seat she moved to the window and opened it, peering around and down, but again, nothing. With a heavy sigh she closed and locked the window and made her way back to her desk, but as she was in the middle of the floor, she felt a someone grab her from the front of her throat, causing her to choke a little. As much as she tried to fight whoever had managed to get inside, her world turned black and she had fell unconscious after the said figure hit her pressure point with a low chuckle.

"_Sleep well little halfa."_


	2. Bitemarks

The morning came, and that's when the halfa shot up in alert, eyes wide for a moment before relaxing. _"Ugh what he heck happened." _Blinking hard she found herself on the floor, and as she was getting up she felt pain course through her body, but mostly on the left side of her neck. Touching the painful area she felt it was moist, but also felt something else. Making her way to the restroom down the hall she looked in the mirror, and could see a bite mark on her neck, and blood caking it as well as her collar and shirt a bit. _"Crap." _

What made her jump was the sound of a worried voice behind her, which was revealed to be her own fathers voice. "Honey are you? - Holy crap!" He said, eyes widened like her own. Robert made his way into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, finding disinfectant and a gauge bandage to cover the wound. "How the heck did this happen?" He questioned as he opened he said bottle, pouring some of the liquid on a cotton ball and just dabbing it on the bite.

_ "This may be hard to believe but I don't actually know." _Teodora replied nervously, while wincing a bit at the stinging sensation of the cold liquid touching the bite on her neck. Whoever had done this surely wasn't human or animal, but of course she could've been wrong about those assumptions as well.

Eventually her mother had come in with the same look her father had for a moment. _"Sweetie- how did this happen?" _

_ "When I say I don't know, I. don't. know." _The teen let out a groan of annoyance when she had to give her parents the same answer twice, couldn't they just learn to accept an answer?

_ "Dad, I'll be fine, I can clean up myself." _She grabbed the bottle of disinfectant from her father as well as the soaked cotton ball. _"Now please give me some privacy."_

After a bit of thought her father left as well as her mother, and the door closed behind them to give their daughter some alone time like she requested. There was no doubt though that this type of situation would go not talked about anymore, the two adults decided to take the new conversation downstairs.

Looking back in the mirror at the bite mark on her neck which was beginning to leave a little bruise made her groan. _"Dammit why does this have to happen to me?" _Running her hand through her brown hair she wondered what she could do to find out who had done this, and why. Her thoughts left her for a moment though when she had smelled something cooking downstairs, and quickly Teo made her way down the steps.

Going into the kitchen she was greeted by her mom putting three plates on the table that had eggs, bacon, and toast on it. _"Mmm, smells good mom." _She spoke up with a grin on her lips and sat down at her seat at the dinning room table and began to eat after waiting for her father to sit down. Not really caring that everyone wasn't seated at the table she was half-done with the food but couldn't eat anymore. Leaning back she groaned and rubbed her stomach. _"I'm real full, and also I have to meet some friends at the park today so I'll see you later guys." _Getting up she placed a kiss on her moms cheek and her fathers and took off.

After making her way to a nearby alleyway changed into her ghost form and flew into the sky and took off. Maybe she could find a ghost portal, or at least someone who has heard if there were any attacks by someone, especially one who knew what she most likely was. This was going to be a _long _day.


End file.
